Matsushita
|jLO64nzex7E}} Matsushita (松下) is an with a high and cute voice, known for her huskyness. She is able to add a lot of tension to her voice. Her most viewed cover is "Invisible" , with over 925K views and more than 17K Mylists as of Jun 2019. Her cover of "Onegai Darling" is the most popular cover on YT with more than 1 million views as of December 19, 2016. In her alternative Mylist, she places songs that she mixed and/or encoded for other Utaite, as well as choruses in which she participated. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 15, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on December 19, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) # (Released on May 01, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # (Released on August 10, 2013) # (Released on December 18, 2013) # (Released on January 01, 2014) # (Released on January 01, 2014) # (Released on February 19, 2014) # (Released on April 02, 2014) # (Released on August 17, 2014) # (Released on October 15, 2014) # (Released on December 17, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on March 18, 2015) # 10 Renga-cha with eclair (Released on August 16, 2015) # Strawberrism Sengen (Released on December 31, 2015) # MatsuEku#Surprise Ticket with eclair (Released on December 31, 2016) # Elemental Tree (Released on December 31, 2016) }} Collaboration Units * MatsuEku (まつえく) with eclair List of Covered Songs (2009.01.28) (Private) # "Sakuya to Remilia de Ninjin" (2009.05.14) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.06.01) (Private) # "Tamayure" (2009.08.04) # "Don't say Lazy" (2009.10.10) (Private) # "Dokkyun☆Heart" (2009.10.16) (Private) # "1801" (Parody of "1925") (2009.11.08) # "Tarinai Onnanoko" (2010.02.10) # "Mylist dame!" (2010.04.28) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2010.05.01) (Private) # "Alchemy" (2010.05.14) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2010.05.20) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.05.27) # "Kutabare PTA" (2010.05.27) (Private) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.06.03) # "Rasen na Watashi" (I am the Spiral) (2010.06.09) # "Rin Toshite Saku Hana no Gotoku" -FuMay Arrange- (2010.06.24) # "Hana Ranman -Flowers" (2010.06.25) # "Hannya Shingyou Rock" (2010.09.08) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.09.12) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.11) # "Melancholic" (2011.01.16) # "My Room Disco Night" feat. Matsushita, Kasumi Yui and Rōdo (2011.02.02) # "Electric・Angel" (2011.03.17) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Matsushita, Kasumi Yui and Pika Kuri (2011.03.22) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (2011.03.27) # "Risky Game" feat. Matsushita and Bearu (2011.04.14) # "Cendrillon" feat. Matsushita and Jucchi (2011.05.03) # "Pretty Fudonshi☆Akumaren" (2011.05.10) # "Torinoko City" (2011.05.14) # "Cat Food" (2011.05.23) # "BadBye" (2011.06.20) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.07.04) # "Happy End Gretel" (2011.07.06) # "Twinkle" (2011.07.17) # "Chuuzuri Dancing" (2011.08.01) # "Shiryokukensa" (2011.08.08) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Matsushita and Watashi (2011.08.22) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.08.25) # "Clover♣Club" (2011.09.01) # "Ama no Jaku" (heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.09.08) # "Cosmos" (2011.09.12) # "Blackjack" feat. Matsushita and Watashi (2011.09.12) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.15) (Private) # "PONPONPON" (2011.09.18) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One-way Road) (2011.09.23) # "Gossip" (2011.10.03) # "Afternight Wonderland" (2011.10.07) # "* Smiling * 10 people" (2011.10.08) # "Toururiratariratourura" (2011.10.14) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.24) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.11.01) # "Pumpkin・Syndrome" feat. Matsushita and kradness (2011.11.02) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2011.11.10) # "Mr. Music" feat. Matsushita, Rise, Asako, Rōdo, Yukiko and Hakumawi (2011.11.13) # "Parameter" (2011.11.20) # "Nostalgic Dream Girl" (2011.11.25) # "Mokyu Mokyu" (2011.11.30) # "Maji Love 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Matsushita, Ali, yu-k@, Nata, Shuiro and Ayaponzu＊ (2011.12.02) # "twitter" (2011.12.12) # "Invisible" (2011.12.21) # "Himitsu no Houkago" (Secret After-School) feat. Matsushita, Machi, Yuuame, Ayaponzu＊, Miketama, Himeki, Zaizai, Shairu and eclair (2011.12.23) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Matsushita and Ayaponzu＊ (2012.01.06) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.01.10) # "Goumou Heart" (2012.01.12) # "ARKADIA" feat. Matsushita and Mafumafu (2012.01.16) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.21) # "Narisumashi Gengar" (2012.02.03) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) (2012.02.11) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Matsushita and Knorr (2012.02.14) # "Noroi no Megane ~ stray girl in her lenses" feat. Matsushita and Chage (2012.02.24) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.03.02) # "I Love You Darling" (2012.03.13) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (2-D Dream Fever) (2012.03.15) # "Juvenile" feat. Matsushita and Mizore (2012.03.24) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (2012.03.31) # "Ikasama Casino" (Cheat Casino) feat. Matsushita and kradness (2012.04.09) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.14) # "Sex Friend" (2012.04.25) # "Love Song wo Korosanaide" (Don't Kill the Love Song) feat. Matsushita, Emilio, Kaito, Kakichoco, Cocolu, taiga, Chitamo, Choumiryou, Denirow, Bronze Arm Drive, Hotori and Yuikonnu (2012.05.01) # "Checkmate" (2012.05.06) # "J-Anison Kamikyoku Matsuri" (Anison(2012.05.08) # "Kodoku no Kakurenbo" (One-Man Hide-and-Seek)) (2012.05.18) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Matsushita and Rabipo (2012.05.23) # "RE-OVERDOSE" (2012.06.04) # "Nisemono Chuuihou" (Imposter Warning) (2012.06.15) # "Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter" (Perfect Crime Love Letter) (2012.06.29) # "Mind Speaker" (2012.07.06) # "Marshall no Kyousei" (2012.07.16) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Incident at the Mansion of Ancient Books) (2012.07.25) # "Sleep・Sky・Walk" (2012.08.02) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.05) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) (2012.08.21) # "Noroi no Susume" (Advice of a Curse) (2012.09.21) # "Toppakou 540" (Breakthrough 540) (2012.09.30) # "Kaitei Family Restaurant" (Undersea Family Restaurant) (2012.10.11) # "Naisho no Hanashi" (Nisemonogatari ED) feat. Matsushita and Yuikonnu (2012.10.25) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -✽Halloween Edition✽- feat. Matsushita, Rishe, Shamuon, Glutamine, eclair, Kakichoco, nero and Yuuto (2012.10.31) # "Saru-mane Isu Tori Game" (Monkey-Mimic Chair-Stealing Game) (2012.11.03) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Matsushita and Narita (2012.11.14) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go out With Someone) (2012.12.06) # "Ichizu na Kataomoi, Minorasetai Chiisana Shiawase." (My Earnest Unrequited Love; I Want to Make it Bear a Little Happiness.) (2012.12.11) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. kradness, Ali, Yuikonnu, Ko~ra, Nata, eclair and Matsushita (2012.12.14) # "Kibou no Uta" (Song of Wishes) feat. Itou Kashitarou, kain, Ayaponzu＊, Yuuka, mainann, tsukimi, Nao, KK, uk., Matsushita, Freesueru, minald, Kotainu, Yasuko, ＊Nanan＊, Nanna, Akira, tetla, Demy, 一(Ninomae), RAG, Lemorea (2013.01.01) # "Len-kyun Nau!" feat. Matsushita and eclair (2013.01.09) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.17) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2013.01.31) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) (2013.02.05) # "Nugeba Iitte Mon Janai!" (Shut Up and Feel My Vibes!) (2013.02.14) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.19) # "Jessica" (2013.03.25) # "Reincarnation" (2013.04.05) # "Kocchi Muite Hoi" (Look This Way) (2013.04.25) # "Deadline Circus" feat. DEATH Hime, FB777, Gero, halyosy, that, Kusaka Akira, Shinshakaijin, Taiyakiya, Narita, Funi (Imouto), Yuge, Yuudai, Matsushita and Mii (2013.04.28) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.17) # "Jitter Doll" -Guitar ver.- (2013.05.27) # "Noumenjima Kamikakushi Jiken (Spirited-Away Incident on the Island of Noh Masks) (2013.06.11) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.04) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" -✽MilkyWay Edition✽- feat. Matsushita, Shamuon, Kakichoco, nero, Yuuto, eclair, Glutamine and Rishe (2013.07.07) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (Dangerous Situation ☆ Zen Girl) feat. Matsushita and Narita (2013.08.28) # "Dou Kangaete mo Watashi wa Warukunai" (Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! ED) (2013.08.31) # "Jumping!!" (Kin'iro Mosaic OP) (2013.08.31) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) feat. eclair, 31, Narita, GEM and Matsushita (2013.09.08) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.09) # "「Ib」-forever-" feat. Matsushita, Reol and Toriko (2013.09.23) # "Houkago Stride" feat. Matsushita, Glutamine ("Let's Go" part), Shamuon ("Let's Go" part), Yuikonnu ("Let's Go" part) and Bronze Arm Drive ("Let's Go" part) (2013.10.23) # "Viva Happy" feat. Matsushita and Yuikonnu (2013.11.15) # "STRIKE THE BLOOD" (STRIKE THE BLOOD OP) (2013.11.30) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.12.22) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" - ✽X'mas Edition✽- feat. Matsushita, Rishe, Shamuon, eclair, nero, Kakichoco, Yuuto and Glutamine (2013.12.25) # "Toluthin Anthenna" (2014.01.03) (Community only) # "X Jigen he Youkoso" (2014.03.01) # "Commu-riki Kakumei" feat. Matsushita and Kakichoco (2014.03.05) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.03.28) # "My Dearest" (Guilty Crown OP) (2014.04.19) (Community only) # "+♂" (2014.05.02) # "Sekishin-sei: Kamatoto Araryouji" (2014.05.21) # "Rising Hope" (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei OP) (2014.05.31) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" (Love Live! OP) (collab) (2014.05.31) # "Donna Toki mo Zutto" (Love Live! ED) (collab) (2014.05.31) # "Desire Strike" (2014.06.09) # "Terror" (2014.06.17) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" (That Is Our Miracle) (Love Live! Season 2 ED) feat. Yuikonnu, Matsushita, Nanahira, Ikasan, +*Mirin, Alfakyun., MidoriInu., Sana and Lon (2014.07.12) # "Japanese Ninja No.1" (2014.07.30) # "Undead Enemy" (2013.08.13) # "MUGIC" feat. Eclair, Matsushita, Ali, Nigauri and Rishe (2014.08.15) # "IGNITE" (Sword Art Online II OP) (2014.08.30) # "LOVE x LOVE Whistle" feat. Yuikonnu (2014.09.01) # "Kyou mo Harebare" (Today Will be Cheerful) feat. moimoi (2014.09.15) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (2014.09.29) # "Caramel Heaven" (2014.10.25) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2014 10.31) #"EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT" -✽X'mas Edition 2014✽- feat. Matsushita, Kakichoco, luz, Glutamine, eclair, nero, Yuuto and Rishe (2014.12.25) # "Da Vinci no Kokuhaku" (Da Vinci's Confession) (2015.01.20) # "Monochrome Memories" (2015.02.13) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm) (2015.03.02) # "Gekijou Aika" (Gekijou Aika) (2015.04.18) # "Onegai Darling" (2015.05.15) # "Kokoro to Karada" (Heart and Mind) (2015.06.26) # "Rinren Uchuutou Zoku-dan" (Rinren Space Band of Thieves) feat. Matsushita and eclair (2015.08.22) # "Breezing Up" (Original with Annyyy) (2015.08.31) # "Soutai no Shuuen/Aitai no End" (Touken Ranbu) (2015.09.11) # "Makura Danshi" (Makura Danshi OP) (2015.10.16) # "Shiokara Bushi" (Splatoon song) -BAND Edition- (2015.11.06) # "Clockwork Love Romance" (2015.11.29) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (Water Lily Undersea Story) (2015.12.10) # "Snow halation" (Love Live!) -X'mas edition- feat. eclair, Onishi Amimi, okogeeechann, Suzushiro, Hiina, Matsushita, Mifuyu, yuayua and Reji (2015.12.25) # "Sunny Day Song" (Love Live! Movie Insert Song) feat. Yuikonnu, Matsushita, Nanahira, Ikasan, +*Mirin, Alfakyun., Hiiragi Yuka, Ayaponzu* and Lon (2016.01.10) # "Atashi Ponkotsu Android" (I the Useless Android) feat. Matsushita, eclair, Yucchan, Ayaponzu*, Ninahạfrom (2016.02.21) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2016.03.04) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Hanamaru Pippi is Just a Good Girl; Osomatsu-san OP) feat. Rika, Matsushita, Yuikonnu, kalon., *namirin and Hiina (2016.03.28) # "magic city" (2016.04.09) # "pride" (KING OF PRISM "Rainbow Live" song) (2016.04.23) # "Zettaiteki Kankeisei Suishinron" (Absolute Relationship Promotion Theory) (2016.05.13) # "Ikenai Borderline" (Forbidden Borderline; "Macross Δ" Insert Song) (2016.05.20) # "Liar Dance" (2016.05.31) # "Run ga Pikatto Hikattara" (Macross Delta ED) (2016.06.11) # "Alien Alien" (2016.07.04) # "Meitantei Renzoku Satsujinjiken" (Great Detective Serial Murder Case) feat. Matsushita, Kogeinu(serifu) (2016.08.10) # "Natsu Matsuri" (Summer Festival) (2016.08.18) # "Zenryoku Batankyuu" (Osomatsu-san OP2) feat. Rika, Matsushita, Kurokumo, eclair, Shairu, and *nano (2016.08.19) # "Seaside Goodbye" (2016.09.03) # "Check Check Check One Two!" (2016.09.04) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Sekihan, majiko, kradness, Piko, Matsushita, luz, Ikasan, and ＿＿ (2016.09.16) # "Card Captor Sakura -The 20th Anniversary Medley-" feat. Mary, Matsushita, Ponzu, *namirin, Tsuta Natsu, and Baru (2016.11.11) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) (2017.01.25) # "Kaizoku F no Shouzou" (Portrait of the Pirate F) feat. eclair, Matsushita, Kakichoco, che:Sakurai, and nero (2017.02.01) # "TRASH and TRASH!" (2017.02.04) # "Tulip" feat. Konoco, eclair, Kurokumo, Matsushita, and 000 (2017.02.14) # ROKI feat. Matsushita and moldio (2018.03.08) # "PLATONIC GIRL" feat. Matsushita and moldio (2018.12.21) # "Kamatte Choudai" feat. Matsushita and Rika (2019.07.06) # "Splatter Party" feat.Tarachio, Kurokumo, Utori, Matsushita, Moldio, and Rikou (2019.11.04) # "Type: Wild (Generation 9 ver.)" feat. Matsushita (2020.01.011) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography For MatsuEku albums see here For Kihenzu albums see here |track1title = Invisible |track1lyricist = |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = |track2title = Gigantic O.T.N |track2lyricist = Reol |track2composer = GigaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Lost One no Goukoku |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Neru |track3arranger = |track4title = Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = |track5title = Desire Strike |track5info = (Original) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Last Note. |track5arranger = |track6title = Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi |track6info = -Album ver.- |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Suzumu |track6arranger = |track7title = Viva Happy |track7info = (Matsushita, Yuikonnu) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Mitchie M |track7arranger = |track8title = Nijigen Dream Fever |track8lyricist = |track8composer =Polyphonic Branch |track8arranger = |track9title = Shiawase ni Nareru Kakushi Command ga Arurashii |track9lyricist = |track9composer = UtataP |track9arranger = |track10title = Arikitari Heroes |track10lyricist = |track10composer = 150P |track10arranger = |track11title = Hitorinbo Envy |track11lyricist = |track11composer = koyori |track11arranger = |track12title = Houkago Stride |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Last Note. |track12arranger = Last Note. |track13title = Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka |track13info = (Matsushita, Glutamine) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = Karasuyasabou |track13arranger = |track14title = Poker Face |track14lyricist = |track14composer = YuchaP |track14arranger = |track15title = Tsuki ni Murakumo Koi ni Hana wo |track15info = (Original) |track15lyricist = Polyphonic Branch |track15composer = Polyphonic Branch |track15arranger = |track16title = Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken |track16info = |track16lyricist = Teniwoha |track16composer = Teniwoha |track16arranger = |track17title = Sayoko |track17info = |track17lyricist = |track17composer = MikitoP |track17arranger = |track18title = Twilight∞nighT |track18info = (Matsushita, eclair, Osamuraisan, Kakichoco, Glutamine, Shamuon, nero, Yuuto, Rishe) |track18lyricist = |track18composer = Hitoshizuku, |track18arranger = Yama△ |track19title = Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo |track19lyricist = |track19composer = kemu |track19arranger = |track20title = Nugeba Iitte Mon ja Nai! |track20info = (Animate bonus track) |track20lyricist = |track20composer = DeadballP |track20arranger = |track21title = Ichizu na Kataomoi, Minorasetai Chiisa na Shiawase. |track21info = (Animate bonus track) |track21lyricist = |track21composer = UtataP |track21arranger = |track22title = Noroi no Susume |track22info = (Animate bonus track) |track22lyricist = bibuko |track22composer = bibuko |track22arranger = |track23title = Kusattenai yo! |track23info = (Animate bonus track) |track23lyricist = |track23composer = Katahotori |track23arranger = |track24title = Talk |track24info = (Animate bonus track) |track24lyricist = |track24composer = |track24arranger = }} Limited Edition = |track1title = Aimai Elegy |track1lyricist = |track1composer = DECO＊27 |track1arranger = DECO＊27 |track2title = +♂ |track2lyricist = Reol |track2composer = |track2arranger = GigaP |track3title = Shotgun・Lovers |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = HYBRID SENSE |track4title = Shinzou Democracy |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = WAVE |track5lyricist = |track5composer = niki |track5arranger = niki |track6title = Shibuya 801 |track6lyricist = DeadballP |track6composer = DeadballP |track6arranger = DeadballP |track7title = Tranquilizer no Aijou |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Suzumu |track7arranger = , Suzumu |track8title = Kiritorisen |track8lyricist = |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = 40mP |track9title = Breezing Up |track9info = |track9lyricist = annyyy |track9composer = annyyy |track9arranger = annyyy |track10title = Da Vinci no Kokuhaku |track10info = |track10lyricist = 666 |track10composer = MeikoP |track10arranger = MeikoP |track11title = Go↓Go↑Girls&Boys! |track11lyricist = wac |track11composer = Sota Fujimori |track11arranger = Matsushita |track12title = Terror |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Neru |track12arranger = Neru |track13title = EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT |track13info = (Matsushita, eclair, luz, nero,Osamuraisan, Glutamine, Yuuto,Rishe,Kakichoco) |track13lyricist = , |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Raspberry*Monster |track14lyricist = Gom, Shito |track14composer = Shito |track14arranger = |track15title = shiningray-ver.petals- |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} |-| Regular Edition = |track1title = Aimai Elegy |track1lyricist = |track1composer = DECO＊27 |track1arranger = DECO＊27 |track2title = +♂ |track2lyricist = Reol |track2composer = |track2arranger = GigaP |track3title = Shotgun・Lovers |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = HYBRID SENSE |track4title = Shinzou Democracy |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = WAVE |track5lyricist = |track5composer = niki |track5arranger = niki |track6title = Shibuya 801 |track6lyricist = DeadballP |track6composer = DeadballP |track6arranger = DeadballP |track7title = Tranquilizer no Aijou |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Suzumu |track7arranger = , Suzumu |track8title = Kiritorisen |track8lyricist = |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = 40mP |track9title = Breezing Up |track9info = |track9lyricist = annyyy |track9composer = annyyy |track9arranger = annyyy |track10title = Da Vinci no Kokuhaku |track10info = |track10lyricist = 666 |track10composer = MeikoP |track10arranger = MeikoP |track11title = Go↓Go↑Girls&Boys! |track11lyricist = wac |track11composer = Sota Fujimori |track11arranger = Matsushita |track12title = Terror |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Neru |track12arranger = Neru |track13title = EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT |track13info = (Matsushita, eclair, luz, nero,Osamuraisan, Glutamine, Yuuto,Rishe,Kakichoco) |track13lyricist = , |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Raspberry*Monster |track14lyricist = Gom, Shito |track14composer = Shito |track14arranger = |track15title = shiningray-ver.petals- |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track16title = Keppe Kishou |track16info = (Bonus track) |track16lyricist = scop |track16composer = |track16arranger = }} Regular Edition = |track1title = Onegai Darling |track1info = |track1lyricist = Nanahoshi Kangengakudan |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Saikyouiku |track2info = |track2lyricist = Neru |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Umiyuri Kaiteitan |track3info = |track3lyricist = n-buna |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Gekkou Junshoku Girl |track4info = |track4lyricist = rerulili |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Black Board |track5info = |track5lyricist = ChouchouP |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Kusare Gedou to Chocolate |track6info = |track6lyricist = PinocchioP |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = magician's operation |track7info = |track7lyricist = EZFG |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Usotsuki |track8info = |track8lyricist = Tsunamaru |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Takenori Overnight Sensation |track9info = (collab song) |track9lyricist = Gom |track9composer = Gom |track9arranger = |track10title = Kaitou-F no Daihon ~Kieta Daiya no Nazo~ |track10info = (collab song) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Hitoshizuku, |track10arranger = |track11title = unknown |track11info = |track11lyricist = Annie (TaNaBaTa) |track11composer = |track11arranger = }} |-| Limited Edition = |track1title = Onegai Darling |track1info = |track1lyricist = Nanahoshi Kangengakudan |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Saikyouiku |track2info = |track2lyricist = Neru |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Umiyuri Kaiteitan |track3info = |track3lyricist = n-buna |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Gekkou Junshoku Girl |track4info = |track4lyricist = rerulili |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Black Board |track5info = |track5lyricist = ChouchouP |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Kusare Gedou to Chocolate |track6info = |track6lyricist = PinocchioP |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = magician's operation |track7info = |track7lyricist = EZFG |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Usotsuki |track8info = |track8lyricist = Tsunamaru |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Takenori Overnight Sensation |track9info = (collab song) |track9lyricist = Gom |track9composer = Gom |track9arranger = |track10title = Kaitou-F no Daihon ~Kieta Daiya no Nazo~ |track10info = (collab song) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Hitoshizuku, |track10arranger = |track11title = unknown |track11info = |track11lyricist = Annie (TaNaBaTa) |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Onegai Darling |track12info = dance clip (Bonus DVD) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = breezing up |track13info = MV (Bonus DVD) |track13lyricist = Annie (TaNaBaTa) |track13composer = Annie (TaNaBaTa) |track13arranger = }} |-| Animate limited bonus CD = |track1title = RUN!RUN!RUN! |track1info = (One Piece ED) |track1lyricist = Otsuki Maki |track1composer = Mori Junta |track1arranger = |track2title = undecided |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = }} |-| Toranoana limited bonus CD = |track1title = Matsushita's Situation CD for you |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = }} |-| Tsutaya another Jacket = |track1title = |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = }} |track1title = Beyond |track1info = (Arc of Alchemist OP) |track1lyricist = Takizawa Jun'ichi (Rebrast) |track1composer = Takizawa Jun'ichi (Rebrast) |track1arranger = Takizawa Jun'ichi (Rebrast) |track2title = FLBM 24 Jikan Taikyuu Game Namahaishin |track2info = |track2lyricist = Yuuno Yoshimi (IOSYS), john=hive (Hachigatsu ni Yuki) |track2composer = Kobayashi Yuuya (IOSYS) |track2arranger = Kobayashi Yuuya (IOSYS) |track3title = Beyond |track3info = (GAME-OPsize.) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Beyond |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = FLBM 24 Jikan Taikyuu Game Namahaishin |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} Gallery |Himitsu_no_Houkago_Matsushita.png|Matsushita as seen in "Himitsu no Houkago" |matsushitaMrMusic.PNG|Matsushita as seen in "Mr. Music" Illust. by asa |matsushitaNND.png|Matsushita as seen on Nico Nico Douga |MatshitaTwitter.png|Matsushita as seen on her Twitter |Matsushita_etabest5.png|Matsushita as seen in "EXIT TUNES ACADEMY BEST 5" Illust. by Amane (あまね) |ETABEST5 on natalie.png|From left: kradness, Touyu, Glutamine, Luz and Matsushita as seen in "EXIT TUNES ACADEMY BEST 5" Illust. by Amane (あまね) |Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki Matsushita.png|Matsushita as seen in her collab cover of "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" |Matsushita d.png|Matsushita's profile picture, as seen in her website Illust. by Chachagoma (茶々ごま) |Snow halation Xmas.png|Onishi Amimi, yuayua, Mifuyu, Suzushiro, Matsushita, Reji, eclair, Hiina and okogeeechann as seen in "Snow halation -X'mas edition-" Illust. by Iruka and Nekohou Moa |Atashi Ponkotsu Android x5.png|From left: Yucchan, Matsushita, Ninafrom, Ayaponzu* and eclair as seen in "Atashi Ponkotsu Android" |Osogirls.png|From left: Hiina, Rika, Matsushita, Yuikonnu, kalon. and *namirin as seen in "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" }} Trivia * Her favourite color is light blue. External Links # Twitter # mixi community # Instagram # Website # korea utaite comunity # Spotify Category:Kihenzu Category:NND Trap Utaite (Female) Category:Stars on Planet